Time of your Life
by thefirstespada
Summary: Sasori muses about Time and about God's Angel. How long is forever and will the two of them be able to spend it together. Sasori/Konan, maybe just a bit OOC, you be the judge


**Sasori's P.O.V**

I see my reflection on the blade, my red hair, my emotionless eyes, and my always youthful face. Beauty fades, everyone knows that, but that will never be true for me. I am permanent, a true work of art, everlasting, eternal, young until the day I die. That is why I am jealous of "her" God's angel.

They say that beauty fades, but she's more beautiful than ever. I know it won't last, nothing ever does. Love doesn't last, peace doesn't last, money doesn't last, resources never last, and time will eventually run out as well. These are my views on the world, but if I could change on of my views it would be my view on art. To me true art is something that last forever, that idiot thinks that true beauty is something that dies as soon as it's born.

God's angel is art, beautiful, awe inspiring, and something that can only be described with a thousand words. But that will not last, her skin will crack, her bones will break, and her heart will freeze. She will be ruined by the cold hand of time, while I will remained untouched, how is that fair. Someone like me a murderer, a psychopath, a criminal, tell me how can I be spared of the decay that I deserve. While she an angel, a saint, and a bringer of peace, how can someone like her be affected by something that can't touch me.

Maybe I could help her, No! No I shouldn't even think of it. I will never make an angel a piece in my collection. I forgot to mention, besides being a murderer, psychopath, and a criminal, I am also one who disrespects the dead. Not only do I kill people, I also tear out their organs, clean them out, and then I add my own personal touches to their corpses in order to use them as a weapon.

I will never put God's angel through that horrible process. I will just have to except it, in time's game I win and she loses. Time is all about a moment, I believe it was Einstein who said, "When you are dancing with a beautiful woman an hour seems like a second, but when you touch an extremely hot surface a second seems like an hour. Maybe I should try that, confess my feelings for the angel and maybe time will stand still when we're together. Time will not stand a chance against our happiness, what an unrealistic fantasy; I can be stupid at times.

I can tell that she is sad, for what, I don't know, but its there. Maybe it's a loved one, another loved one besides her God. The only memories that I have are the Dead Memories in my heart. Memories of my father, my mother, my grandmother, and that entire wretched village. My heart is trapped, trapped in a wooden cage, it will stay there, since it's the only thing keeping me alive, when she dies I will drive a blade through it.

No, I will live on and love her for all time, even if she is not with me, I will remember those days, when I saw her, when I spoke to her, and when I touched her. I still haven't done the last, but I will someday, until then I will only envy her from a distance.

That's it, I envy her. I envy her aging, and I envy her emotions. Even if she chooses to hide them, she has the ability to express them. My face is carved in wood, it cannot change, I look bored all of the time, as does she most of the time. I must find her and I will give her a gift. In the time it took me to say all that I have to say, I've also been sitting here making a small marionette. Once I was done putting it together, painting it, and dressing it, I began carving a small inscription onto its back.

**Time holds no grudges and time spares no one**

**When time says you're finished, you're done **

**Sparing not even the most precious of creatures **

**It rots away the most perfect of features**

**When your time comes and you are lying on your bed**

**Just think an escape from pain, a paradise is just up ahead**

I hope she puts these words into her heart; it will fly into the heavens and take its place among the other angels. I must find the angel and give her a gift; I will give her my heart, in hopes of it making it to heaven with her, God's angel, my angel, Konan.

It doesn't take me long, finding her that is. She's alone; perfect I don't want anyone else to see me doing this. I approach her and I greet her, she greets me back. I take a few seconds to inspect her features, eyes the same as mine, and feature the same as mine. Mine are unnatural but hers are beautiful. She is getting impatient; I know that I've wasted too much time, so I present her the doll. She hesitates but eventually she takes it from my hand. I wish I could have felt her hand, but she only felt cold wood.

Her expression never changes, but I can tell that she is interested, interested about the doll's purpose, she then finds the inscription on the back, after a few seconds she looks up and meets my eyes. "Thank you Sasori-san," and then I saw something I never thought I'd see, a smile from Konan. It wasn't a fake smile, it was gentle, almost like a smirk, but it was full of emotion and happiness. I returned her smile with my own, I knew and maybe she also knew that it was a fake smile, I had no emotions to express.

She slowly comes towards me and without wasting a second; she pushes her lips against mine. Her eyes I closed, I see them as mine cannot close, and even if I can't truly feel her lips, I'm enjoying every moment of this kiss. Years pass, Decades pass, Centuries pass, Millennia pass, I look at the clock, and it's only been ten seconds. I guess not even time can touch this moment. She pulls away, takes one last look at the doll and asks me, "Have you made a Sasori doll."

It only takes me a moment to make a doll of myself, I've had practice. Once I'm finished I present it to her and she asks me if she can inscribe something on its back I say yes and hand her the doll and the tool.

**Time holds dominion and power over all**

**It comes as summer, winter, spring, and fall**

**No moment alone remains untouched or unfazed**

**But when you're with someone, Father Time is dazed**

**It may seem unfair or simply sad, but it's just destiny **

**Living forever with those you love is a fantasy **

**When you are alone a second could seem like a lifelong tragedy**

**But right now we're invincible, just you and me **

**The Angel Konan and the Artist Sasori **

**Together for now and for the rest of eternity **

Konan finished and she placed the two puppets side by side and then she gave me another kiss, before she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed awake holding the angel in my arms, for now and forever.

**End **

**Review **

'


End file.
